Question: Simplify the expression. $ (5y^{6}-3y^{4}-y) - ( -y^{6}+6y) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(5y^{6}-3y^{4}-y) + (y^{6}-6y)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5y^{6}-3y^{4}-y + y^{6}-6y$ Identify like terms. $ {5 y^6} - \color{#DF0030}{3 y^4} - { y} + { y^6} - {6 y} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 5 + 1 ) y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -3 y^4} + { y} $ Add the coefficients. $6y^{6}-3y^{4}-7y$